kiss kiss fall in love
by naomilen
Summary: collection of sweet and cute one-shots between Orihime and Ichigo. Ratings may vary. Chapter two: -Rumors- who is she? please read and review
1. Chapter 1 : CHU

**Author's notes: **Happy Halloween guys! this one-shot came to me as I was sitting in the cemetary. Sorry it's not related to halloween though. Hehe hope you enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, well maybe a few collectibles, but sadly, I still don't own it.

**CHAPTER 1**

-CHU-

"Yey. We are finally done!" Orihime Inoue, the Karakura High's Goddess stated happily as she raised her right fist in the air happily.

"Yeah, eventhough it took longer than what we expected atleast we wouldn't be worrying about this project anymore." Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange haired punk beside her replied lazily.

"You got that right Kurosaki-kun. We can now concentrate on our upcoming exams."

As if giving a cue, the school bells rang, signalling that the students need to leave the school premises as soon as possible.

"Is it that late already? I didn't even notice the time."

"Lets hurry Inoue, or we will be locked up."

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun."

The two rushed their way to the school gates but soonly slowed their pace as they exited the school grounds. They continued walking until they reach the intersection that separates their way. The healer was about to say her goodbyes but she then noticed that her protector was still walking beside her.

"Isn't your house the other way Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm walking you home."

"What?"

"I'm walking you home."

"Why?"

"Because it's already dark, girls like you shouldn't be walking home late alone. Also, I came thirty minutes late meaning I am also responsible for you going home late."

"Bu-"

"No Buts Inoue, it's final"

Orihime couldn't do anything but blush and agree with her long life crush.

As the two carrot-topped teens reach the front of the princess' door, Orihime suprisingly gave the other a light kiss on his left cheek.

-CHU-

A soft giggle escapes her lips.

-After three seconds-

"wha-what was tha-tatt for?" the visored replied while blushing fiercefully and holding the kissed cheek.

"That is for walking me home Kurosaki-kun. Don't you like it Kurosaki-kun?" the beauty asked with puppy gray eyes and the habit of repeating the "Kurosaki-kun-word".

"It's not that I don't like it, but.. well.. you see.. oh Damn it. Here." Obviously wanting to reply that he did like it and he isn't good at words,

-CHU-

he kissed the girl on the lips.

"whaah! W-wah-whatt was wait, wa-fsdakcjmdcme, you know I mean, Why did you kiss me on my lips? Did the aliens invade the world? or did the little blue men stole all the red bean paste?" Now it was her turn to blush.

Ichigo, now smirking replied:

"That is for giving me a kiss on my cheek. Don't you like it?"

11-01-11


	2. Chapter 2 : Rumors

She was running. Running real fast. Faster than what her slim creamy legs could take her. She was running because she was searching for a certain boy that has orange hair that is a bit brighter than her shade. Orihime Inoue needed to ask it for it was important, and she wanted to know it to clarify and settle things out. Then there he was, standing on the school gates. As if waiting for a goddess that you wouldn't imagine lived in a small place like Karakura town. But then he also saw her. Sprinting like there was some hollow chasing her. Sprinting like she has limited time, as if her life depended on it. The vizard only stared at her, admiring the beauty seen by his dark brown orbs.

The girl was about ten feet away from him, when she shouted with her angelic voice:

"Kurosaki-kun! is it true?" she then stop in front of him. Catching her breath as she holds her knees.

"Ha? what are you talking about?" the berry head asked in amusement, curiosity getting the best out of him.

"Well you know, the rumors?" The healer replied while putting one of her index finger below her cute little chin.

"What rumors?" The dead God was Questioning honestly, since he isn't good at remembering and recalling. See, he wouldn't be Ichigo, if he could keep not so important memories in his shinigami head.

"That, mmm you are in love with someone?" Inoue asked, obviously blushing and not looking up to face his long time companion.

"Oh that." He suddenly couldn't look at her as well and just stared as the now grey skychord.

"Well?" the other said as she changed her face direction.

"Yeah." Ichigo, now his turn to blush, stated as he held unto his bag tighter.

"Oh my God! Who is she? I want to hear her voice Kurosaki-kun. Could you please call her?"

"You sure?"

"Yup. Pretty please?" the auburn haired gir used her epic puppy eyes and she then looked at his eyes. Since she knows him very well, she saw within them that he seems uncomfortable of the conversation. "But it's also alright if-" she wasn't able to finish his statement when. . .

"Okay." Ichigo Kurosaki says smirking, putting his right hand on his pocket and brought out his phone. He stared at his wallpaper but soonly dialled his heroine's phone number. As if a cue. .

-Orihime's phone rings-

"Could you hold up Kurosaki-kun? I think my phone is ringing."

On the otherhand, Orihime Inoue being herself didn't look at who called her answered her phone like how she usually does. "Hello."

-on the other line-

"I love you. . Orihime"


End file.
